


Lullaby in the dark

by snowynight



Series: Noncon somnophilia [1]
Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Body Worship, Dark, Drugged Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim sleeps like an angel, so Spock worships and possesses his body as his due, a mutually beneficial logical arrangement that Jim doesn't need to know about.





	Lullaby in the dark

Jim slept like an angel.

Spock acknowledged the illogic of associating Jim with a Terran mythical creature while kissing Jim’s sleeping face. Sleep softened his features, soothing away the hard lines of ruthlessness and ambition. He looked so young and innocent that no one would think of him as the most notorious flagship captain of the Empire. Spock calculated a 78.9% probability that it was why Jim never slept with anyone overnight.

Spock brushed aside Jim’s stubborn lock of hair that strayed from its place, and found that it was as soft as it looked under the light of the bridge. Jim turned his head and leaned into his hand, an endearing gesture that quickened Spock’s heartbeat.

He coaxed Jim to turn on his side with a gentle push, staring at the exposed golden skin when the uniform shirt rode up - every Imperial Officer worth his salt slept in his uniform, officially to prepare for any emergency, but everyone knew that the real danger came from within the ship. Jim’s uniform was generous showing his beauty - perhaps too generous - on the bridge, but Spock still illogically wished he could dress Jim up in something more worthy of him.

He moved his fingers over the glorious skin, slipped his hand up for more, kissing and touching everywhere he could, listening to Jim’s hastened breath. Jim’s nipples hardened into nubs in the air, practically begging for Spock’s attention, so Spock bent down to kiss and lick them fully for the care they deserved.

They were so pliant and right in Spock’s mouth that he bit and sucked them alternatively, until Jim gave a soft whine.

Spock sent a wave of calm to Jim’s mind through their contact, pushing Jim into deep sleep until Jim relaxed again. Jim needed his sleep, and Spock would make sure he got enough of that for their sake.

Jim’s face flushed up, his pretty mouth so tempting that Spock claimed it, mapping the inside and committing the texture to his memory until Jim panted. Jim’s lips were so red and shiny when released that Spock kissed him again, sucking his tongue and pressing against the soft roof of Jim’s mouth until Jim whimpered.

Reluctantly let go of Jim’s swollen lips, Spock pulled off Jim’s trousers with gentle nudge - _no underwear_ , Spock noticed with a sudden attack of lust - enjoying the sight of his muscular thighs, the hips and the beautiful penis that rested among golden curls.

Spock’s mouth watered at the pink penis, sighing when he swallowed it, feeling how perfect its weight and texture were, a manifestation of Jim's vitality. He could not wait to worship it properly.

He licked his tongue around it, moving his head up and down the shaft while gently caressing Jim’s heavy testes. Jim weakly thrust upward into him but Spock held his hip in place, wanting to prolong the pleasure as long as possible.

Jim wriggled, twisted and breathed irregularly, so Spock lapped Jim’s penis and let go some of it so that he could taste Jim.

Jim exploded into his mouth. Spock swallowed and licked away every drop from him, gently caressing Jim to a sweet completion, only let it go when Jim squirmed.

He kissed Jim lightly and said, “It’s my turn now.”

He rubbed his penis against Jim’s face, feeling how soft it was against him. Then he nudged it against Jim’s lush lips, holding Jim’s jaw so that he could put the head in his wet warm mouth.

Jim’s mouth was built for this, Spock thought and moaned when Jim’s tongue inadvertently licked him. He was tempted to come inside Jim’s throat, leaving his taste and marks, but it would be too risky so he pulled it out to come over Jim’s face, forgetting his breath temporarily as Jim was breathtaking wearing his marks.

Gently he cleaned Jim up and put him back in his clothes, removing evidences of what had just happened in this room. It would be so good if Jim realized and accepted that he was built for Spock to love and worship and own, but Jim wasn’t ready, so Spock could only steal these moments to worship and love Jim as his right. Jim was so good during his sleep, let Spock do everything he desired to him that Spock was willing to give him this repeatedly, with the help of medication and mental suggestion. Jim would see the truth one day, but now Spock coaxed his body to accept the passion Spock harboured for his captain since their first meeting. 

Sitting besides Jim and meditating lightly, Spock started to plan for their next encounter in the dark.


End file.
